Mechanics depend on a variety of tools to manufacture and/or repair motor vehicles, tractors, trucks, etc. Tools such as screwdrivers, socket wrenches, open-ended wrenches, pry bars, and the like are used to fasten components together, assemble one component within another and/or disassemble one or more components. In some instances, a combination of tools can be required in order to perform more than one function simultaneously. For example, two components can require separation from each other while a third component is placed therebetween. In such an instance, a screwdriver or a pry bar can be used to provide distance between the two components while a third component such as a spacer, shim, etc. is placed between the two components in order to provide a predefined distance therebetween.
Heretofore tools have required that one tool be used for separating such components while another tool or an individual's hand be used to place the third component between the separated two components. Therefore, a tool that can combine the two functions of prying two components apart from each other while affording for placement of a third component therebetween would be desirable.